


Popcorn

by aphbels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphbels/pseuds/aphbels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway falls asleep during a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Friendship Day! I wrote some quick Dennor fluff for my best friend.

For the sake of preserving the peace, Norway pretended not to notice that his boyfriend had been pelting his face with popcorn for several minutes. Opening one eye revealed Denmark’s face, the latter looking immediately guilty as another kernel bounced off Norway’s nose and onto the floor.

 

“I thought you were asleep.” 

 

“I  _ was.”  _ Norway blinked away the sleepiness from his eyes, yawning as he began to speak again. “Did I sleep through it?” 

 

“Yeah. Here, hang on-” 

 

Pulling away from Norway’s embrace, Denmark leaned over to grab the remote off the table, turning the movie off with a press of a button. “Dunno why you fell asleep; you were the one that suggested this movie in the first place.” His tone was light, but Norway couldn't help but flush slightly in embarrassment. 

 

Norway shrugged, even though Denmark couldn't see the gesture. “Sorry.” He stifled another yawn, trying to appear as if he was perfectly alert. 

 

Naturally, Denmark wasn't fooled. “Have you seen working late again?” he asked, worming his way onto Norway's lap as he spoke, a frown forming on his face as he did so. 

 

Norway chose not to respond.

 

“ _ Nor… _ ” 

 

“I've just been busy lately.” Norway murmured, averting his eyes away from Denmark’s gaze. “There's just been a lot going on.” 

 

Of course, that wasn't nearly enough to quell his boyfriend; Denmark still looked rather worried.

 

Norway rolled his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to be truly irritated by his boyfriend's concern. “I'm fine, I promise.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Denmark’s cheek. “Don't worry about me.” 

 

“You look exhausted, Nor.” Denmark murmured.

 

“I know.” There was no point in denying it. 

 

“We should go to bed.” 

 

“It's still light outside.” Norway replied, smiling as Denmark pressed a kiss to the corner of Norway’s mouth. 

 

“We could take a bath.” Denmark suggested, his lips still pressed against Norway’s skin. “Just like when we were kids.” 

 

Norway raised on eyebrow. “When we were kids, we used to bathe in rivers. I hope you're not suggesting that.” 

 

“Nah.” Denmark was grinning. “Just a nice, warm bath. I even got that gel you like.” 

 

“That vanilla scented one?” 

 

“Mhm.”

 

Norway hummed in contentment. “Tempting.” 

 

“Isn't it?” 

 

Norway smiled. “You worry about me too much, Den. I'm just fine.” 

 

“Well, I'm just going to pamper you all weekend, then.” Denmark replied.

 

“Den-” 

 

Of course, Denmark wasn't listening. He pushed himself off of Norway’s chest, then paused.

 

“But first-” 

 

Denmark proceeded to seize the half-empty popcorn bowl, then proceeded to dump the contents of it on Norway’s head, looking rather amused as the remaining kernels bounced off of his boyfriend's head, then onto their immediate surroundings.

 

“ _ This  _ is pampering?” Norway asked, more confused than anything else. 

 

“No, this is having fun.” Denmark looked rather pleased with himself. “You might have forgotten, since you work so hard and all.”

 

Norway stared at him.

 

“Besides, now you have to take a bath! Since you've got popcorn and stuff in you hair.” 

 

“Or I could just fall back asleep and you clean this mess up.” 

 

“C’mon, you were gonna have to bathe eventually. I kind of got butter all over your face when I was hitting you with popcorn.” 

 

_ “Lovely. _ ” Norway sighed. “Want to carry me?” 

 

Denmark beamed. “Of course, my prince.” he replied, proceeding to bow in such a ridiculous fashion that Norway couldn't help but laugh as he lifted his arms, the former looking rather pleased with the whole arrangement. 

 

“You know, you still have to clean this place up.” Norway replied once he was secured in Denmark’s arms, the latter shifting Norway around so that he was carrying Norway bridal style.

 

“Or I could borrow Hanatamago and let her eat everything.” Denmark shrugged. “Depends on what Fin says.”

 

“Denmark, no.” 

 

“ _ Denmark, yes.” _

 

Norway rolled his eyes. “You're ridiculous.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know.” 


End file.
